shoryuken_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maverick (Fireball Force)
Maverick (マーベリック) is the main protagonist in The Last Hero. Gameplay Stats *Stamina type: Willpower (colored Green) *Sidestep type: Normal *Jump type: Double jump *Perfect Guard type: Teleport Normal Moves *'Rush' - - *'Heavy' - - *'Throw' - - Maverick jumps and grabs the opponent's face forcing them to slide on the ground and then rapidally punches them and then throws a hard hook at the opponent's jaw. *'Awakening' - - Maverick enters his Akiramenai Form. *'Rush Up' - Up - *'Rush Down' - Down - *'Smash' - Hold - *'Heavy Smash' - Hold - *'Smash Up' - Up + hold - *'Smash Down' - Down + hold - *'Pound Attack' - While jumping press Down + - *'High-Speed Counterattack' - when about to be hit - Techniques *'Phantom Gun' - - Maverick charges up from his hand light green energy. He can freely sidestep while charging and releasing the button will allow Maverick to shoot a projectile at the opponent. ---- *'Courage Wave' - - Maverick charges up with his right fist of light green energy and then thrusts his fist out at the opponent. ---- *'Periodical Smash' - - Maverick gets into a counterattack like stance. If he is hit, he will headbutt the opponent and use his Green Energy around his fists and rapidally punch the opponent all over their body, then will use Courage Wave and punches the opponent downwards sliding them across the ground. ---- *'Soul Ball Mega' - - Maverick charges up strongly in his right fist and rushes out forward at the opponent. If he connects, he will punch the opponent in the air and then charge up a stronger and larger version of the Phantom Ball Quotes Intro *I'll take anybody on! It doesn't matter who or what they are! *Yeees! Time to have a little contest! Let's gooo! *I'm gonna destroy you! (To Salama) *I'm Maverick! How about a match? (To Baxter) *You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs! (To Gunther) *I was angry before. Now I'm gonna snap! (To Adult Bazyli) *All I care about is defeating you. After that, who cares? (To Bonic) *Stay back kid! (To Nicolas Tamichi) *I'm gonna send you flying with a Right Straight, and then come straight at you! (To Venom) *You should know that i'm descended from powerful spiritual warriors, you conceited jerk! (To Chakkasuru) Techniques *Phantom Gun! (Phantom Gun) *Courage Wave! (Courage Wave) *I know you're not writing me off! Hey! (Periodical Smash) *This one... (Periodical Smash) *...is gonna hurt! (Periodical Smash) *Sorry i didn't know you were here! (Akiramenai Form) *Nice... Time to turn things up! (Akiramenai Form) Awakened Technique *I don't even care if I die! (Soul Ball Mega) *This time i'm going... (Soul Ball Mega) *...all in! (Soul Ball Mega) *Soul Ball Mega! (Soul Ball Mega) *You're finished! (Soul Ball Mega; Akiramenai Form) *Wooohhh! (Soul Ball Mega; Akiramenai Form) *Take this!!! (Soul Ball Mega; Akiramenai Form) Victory Quotes *Heh heh, score a big one for Team Maverick! Trivia Category:Fireball Force